Sean Cassidy
' Sean Cassidy' (Banshee) was born as the heir of the castle and estate of Cassidy Keep, Ireland, as well as a small fortune. After graduating from Trinity College, Dublin, with a a Bachelor of Science degree, Sean became a detective at Interpol, the international law enforcement organization. By the time he married Maeve Rourke, Sean had risen to the rank of inspector at Interpol. Although Sean had discovered his mutant powers in adolescence, he kept htem secret, even from the rest of Interpol. However, Sean's powers were known to his disreputable cousin, Black Tom Cassidy, who had discovered that he himself was a superhumanly powerful mutant. Sean and Black Tom had long been rivals, especially over the love of Maeve, before she ultimately married Sean. Sean was assigned by Interpol to a top secret mission which required that he stay out of touch with his family for a considerable amount of time. When he left on the mission, Maeve was in her first month of pregnancy, although neither Sean nor Maeve knew it at the time. Their daughter was born during Sean's absence. Shortly after their daughter's birth, Maeve too their infant daughter with her on a visit to her relatives in Armagh in Northern Ireland. While she was there, Maeve was killed in an Irish Republican Army bombinb along with a number of other people. No trace of Maeve was ever found by the authorities, and everyone who knew of her daughter's existence assumed she was killed in the explosion as well. However, Black Tom had been at the explosion and carried their daughter off with him to raise her secretly with the hope that she would develop mutant powers. On returning from his mission, Sean was informed of his wife's death. At first, he attempted to escape his despair over this news by throwing himself into his work. Eventually, however, Sean left Interpol to become a freelance operative and, as time went on, found himself engaged in criminal activities. Relatives *Liam Cassidy - ancestor *Patrick Rourke - father-in-law *Maeve Rourke - wife *Theresa Cassidy - daughter *Thomas Cassidy - cousin *Victoria Donnely - cousin *Sean Madrox - grandson Powers Acoustikinesis: Sean is capable of creating powerful sonic waves with his voice with which he can achieve various effects, often with the assistance of psychic abilities which function only in unison with his sonic abilities. *''Sonic Scream:'' He has the ability to shatter solid objects with an incredibly loud and destructive sonic scream. *''Flight:'' He has the ability to fly at subsonic speeds by using his voice to propel himself through the air and ride via sound waves. *''Sonar:'' Sean can use his sonic powers as a form of sonar by sending out a precise, pure note and listening to the returning, altered wave-front of the note. This allows him to evaluate his surroundings in total darkness with varying degrees of resolution. *''Sonic Shield:'' He can tighten sound waves around himself or others near him to make a barrier against outside attack. *''Vocal Disorientation:'' He has the ability to change a person's balance by affecting their equilibrium by using his sonic scream. *''Vocal Trance:'' Sean has the ability to subtly influence a person's subconscious mind by changing the tones and vibrations of his voice using hypersonic suggestions and persuasive abilities. *''Vocal Unconsciousness:'' He has the ability to affect the fluid in someone's ear, causing the person to go unconscious. *''Sound Immunity:'' Sean's hearing and equilibrium are unaffected by his hypersonic abilities or other similar sound-based abilities. *''Superhuman Vocal Stamina:'' He possesses superhuman stamina in his lungs, throat, and vocal cords. Abilities Detective: Sean is a gifted detective and a seasoned undercover operative. Skilled Combatant: Sean is also a gifted unarmed combatant and is well-versed in combat strategy and tactics. Excellent Marksmanship Machine-Smith Educator Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Irish Category:Sonokinesis Category:Sonic Scream Category:Flight Category:Echolocation Category:Force Fields Category:Sound Immunity Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Unconsciousness Inducement Category:Persuasion Category:Vertigo Inducement Category:Detection Category:Marksmanship Category:Mechanics Category:Education Category:Unarmed Combat